To Save the Earth
by WhiteRosePetals
Summary: A sweet fic about Aeris and Sephiroth Resurrection. AerClo SephOC RudeTifa, TifaSeph
1. Default Chapter

To Save the Earth  
  
By: DoveWhiteRose  
  
Author's Note: Ok I'll admit I have always been a big Aeris/Cloud fan, and I have always wanted Tifa to have someone of her own. No offense Cloud/Tifa fans but Cloud's not the type for her at least in my opinion. The way I see it he's always breaking her heart. Aeris on the other hand he always falls for. At least in all the games I've played he has. Always chose her over Tifa. But Like I said he always somehow without meaning to breaks Tifa's heart. He doesn't seem to do that with Aeris it seems. But anyway I'm just saying that you'll see an Aeris/Cloud pairing in this story. As for Tifa I'm at the cross between Sephiroth and Rude. Don't ask why I chose Rude, he seemed right for her for some reason. Maybe because he mentions how he likes her in the game or something? Sephiroth will also be a good guy in this. I'll admit I'm a Sephy fan too but mark my words Aeris fans I DID NOT REJOICE WHEN SEPHIROTH KILLED AERIS! AND ANYONE WHO COMES TO DISS AERIS AND ME I WILL AUTOMATICALLY CONTACT THE HOSTS AND HAVE YOU BANNED! Matter of fact I gave him the double finger. Shit I was friggin' crying my ass off so much I lost to JENOVA and had to watch the cinema AGAIN! So even though I'm a Sephy fan I'll admit I love Aeris much more. Also there will be some new characters and some you thought were long gone before the story of Final Fantasy VII even began are coming back. Well now that I've established what you should expect in this fic, let's begin shall we? P.S. For all you few Tseng fans out there, he's coming back!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything of FFVII, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. I only own the characters I produced maybe not even them.  
  
Chapter One-The Return of the Flower Girl.  
  
A young girl lay in a warm field of grass, her long chestnut brown curls spilling out around her. Her skin was the color of a rose petal and her lips of a drop of blood. She wore a simple pink dress with a pink coat like shirt on top. She wore brown garden boots, and silver wrist guards on her arms. Her eyes were closed but had they been open they would have revealed the most richest and truest green ever to be seen. She was young, a little over twenty one might guess. Though you couldn't have told by looking at her, she was the last of the most intelligent and advanced race ever seen in the galaxy. She was an Ancient, well half at least. Her mother, Iflana, had been a full blooded one and her father was a human scientist. She'd never met him, her mother said she died before she was even a month old. She vaguely remembered her mother's face; she'd barely been two when she died. Her adoptive mother, Elmyra Gainsborough had said she looked just like her except her mother's eyes had been blue not green. She guessed her eye color had been inherited from her real father or perhaps another ancestor. Elmyra had been kind to her, treated her like she was her own. And she, Aeris, had loved her dearly. When she turned fifteen she started to sell some of the flowers she grew in the church and around her home on the streets of Midgar. She was lucky someone even bought one. That was how she met Cloud. Ah Cloud, with his spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes with the hints of Mako within them. He told her to leave but not before buying a flower from her. That was when she fell in love with him. That love had only strengthened when he had saved her from being captured by the Turks when he fell through roof into her flowerbed in the Sector 5 Slum Church. He had been kind to her, and she knew his childhood friend Tifa, was jealous of that. When they had gone on their first; and last date at the Gold Saucer she realized that was the best night of her life. It was short lived however. A few weeks later when he had found her in the City of Ancients, Sephiroth came and killed her. She felt the pain, but she would not scream, determined not to give him that satisfaction. She would die like her mother and have a smile on her face. And she had, shortly afterwards, returned to the Planet's Lifestream, where'd she been ever since that fateful day. She did not mind, but it was lonely without Cloud. All she wanted to see him again. Just one more time to hold him again, to feel his lips on her skin. (A/N: To all you dirty thinkers out there, I am referring to when he kisses her hand in the play at the Gold Saucer.) Ah the joy the bliss, and the laughter they had shared. If she had lived they could've married and started their own family. But Fate's Scissors were too sharp, they had cut her thread of life short, and all their future together vanished. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, and came to expect it. All she wanted was to live again. But it was too late for that; she should never have gone off alone. Then they would have the perfect future together. Why had she been so stupid, why had she broken his and her heart with her death? Why? "WHY?" she cried out, but there was no response, there never was. She sighed in frustration, and closed her eyes, falling into a deep, dark pit of sorrow where noone had ever been or would ever go.  
  
Cloud Strife leaned back into the armchair of his house in Costa Del Sol. He smoothed his spiky blond hair, and sighed. It was lonely without a companion in the house with him. His friends did their best to cheer him up, but nothing helped. He was too lonely for Aeris. The beautiful flower girl he met by a chance and the dark and dreary streets of Midgar. He somehow got lost in those deep green eyes of hers, and swept away into a passion he hadn't felt in a long time. His heart opened like a welcome mat to this beautiful and mysterious stranger. She captured and held it gently like she did her flowers, in her hands. She was loving and caring towards him, and she was always there comforting him, supporting him. An angel captured him, and held like he'd never been held since the untimely death of his beloved mother. But even so, Fate never favored people like him. She had died as well and another piece of his heart with her. Since then he put up a shield, refusing to allow anyone in, for fear he might lost that love he might share with them too. Sometimes at night, he would wake up and cry, so lonely, so broken. He longed for the arms of the angel who captured his heart and brought him such joy that he'd never felt before, even in his mother's lifetime. The angel who he had laid to rest at the bottom of the lake in the City of the Ancients, forever. Often times he wanted to scream out in frustration, why couldn't he keep anything he loved? He lost his hometown, his family, his friends, people he'd known since infancy, and then he lost the love of his life, his soulmate. Nothing would ever be right again. Only Aeris could make it right. And Aeris was long gone. Forever, and ever in the darkness of his sorrow, he would live in a world filled with sunshine and laughter, but he would always hear crying and see nothing but darkness.  
  
Tifa Lockheart leaned against the counter of her bar, the 7th Heaven in Nibelheim. She straightened her short peach dress, and sighed in depression. She hadn't heard from Cloud in months. He didn't want to see or speak with anybody. Ever since the Meteor crisis, he had bottled himself up, and hid within the confines of his house in Costa Del Sol. She knew he didn't want to be bothered so she left him alone. Shortly afterwards Tifa discovered the existence of her brother, Carlos. Her father had married before, and had one child with his first wife, who later divorced him and remarried into money. Then he married her mother and lived happily, but without letting Tifa in on the knowledge of the existence of her elder half brother. Since then Carlos had opened a garage called the Hear No Evil and she built a new bar she named the 7th Heaven after the one she'd had in Midgar. Things had been quiet and rather boring, but it was relaxing not having to worry about a psychopathic scientist or a deranged Ex-General. Reeve had built a new company in Midgar and called it "Planet Protectors." The first order of business he had taken upon himself was to shut down and destroy every Mako Reactor on the face of the Planet. Once this was done, he recruited new members of for his Defense Force as he called them, and began to tidy up Midgar. There were no more Slums, the air was clean, they had parks, and flower gardens, one of which was dedicated to Aeris. She stopped short, despite her mild jealousy with Aeris, she had been very good friends with her. And soon the jealousy disappeared, when she realized Cloud wasn't the type for her. So now all she felt whenever she thought of Aeris, was the pain of a lost best friend. Sometimes she would sit up at night and think about the times they'd had together. She wished she'd treated her better, but she had never known that she would meet such a horrid fate. She lay her head on the counter and closed her eyes. She tried to think about other things, about how Barret had become the mayor of Corel, and was taking care of Marlene full time now. Or how Shera and Cid had finally married. Or how Yuffie had returned the honor and glory of Wutai. She tried to think of ever other different thing. But nothing helped. She was too sad. Shaking herself out of her revorie she went back to work cleaning her bar.  
  
Aeris sat alone in the small field, her face set like stone, forever in the state of sorrow and loneliness, or at least until Cloud died, but that was far, far away. She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned to see a kindly looking middle-aged woman, vaguely resembled her stepmother Elmyra. She wore a crimson and gold kimono with an exquisite hairpiece, a golden rose with a ruby in the center, in her hair which was black with streaks of silver, and soft blue eyes. She smiled at her and sat down next to her. "Hello Aeris. Dreaming about the one you should've married if you'd lived?" She blinked then nodded gently, fighting back the tears in her eyes. She placed an arm around her shoulder and said. "Don't cry dear, you'll get your chance soon enough." She lifted her head, staring at her face. "The Planet's Spirit, Aurora, has decided to send you and one other back to the land of the living. For it was in her plan that you were die of natural causes not by the hand of another. So better get ready, for you're leaving in two weeks." Aeris's eyes widened then she jumped four feet into the air and landed back in the grass, and she smiled her sweet smile, so happy. The Planet was good to her. She turned to thank the woman, but she was gone.  
  
The lady Aeris had seen in the field was none other than Shi-Shora, one of the four planet's creations or Guardians as they were called. The others were Seng-Son, her mate, Tibo, the fat and often clumsy, but warmhearted son of the previous Guardian before him, Shoko, and her daughter Leila, Tibo's wife. They often took on many forms, often as small little insect- like creatures almost invisible to the regular human eye, or sometimes in the forms Aeris had seen. Their job was to protect those trying to help the Planet's life, or those who were blessed or bonded. Like the young Ancient girl and her human lover. Well partly human at least. She ended her thoughts when she saw an elderly man, with clean white hair and goatee, wearing a gold and green kimono with a matching cap. He rose to his feet when he saw her coming and said "The Princess has been informed Shi-Shora?" "Indeed, come let's proceed to the meeting then shall we?" "Not yet, Aurora's not ready yet, she said she had some-unfinished business to do."  
  
A man in his late twenties lay in the middle of the green pool of Lifestream. His eyes were a remarkable green, Mako colored some had said. His hair was just as extraordinary, a mixture of snow white and lustrous silver. It went to his knees at least, and he wore all black. No shirt but a coat, and a hidden hilt without a sword in his belt, but despite all this he looked quite harmless. Which he was far from actually, he was Sephiroth, the most feared fighter ever to be born to a Mortal woman. And he was filled with an unspeakable rage towards a young spiky haired ex-SOLDIER that went by the name of Cloud Strife. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps that no normal human could've detected. He turned to see the most exquisite thing ever to be seen. It was a beautiful young woman, no older than eighteen it seemed, with long curly gold hair, wearing a soft white dress, and rainbow colored butterfly wings. She opened her eyes to reveal the richest purple he'd ever seen. She surely must be some sort of an angel, she then started laughing and responded in an equally attractive voice. "No child, I am not an angel, merely an embodiment. An embodiment of the spirit of the Planet you tried to destroy." He rose to his feet in shock, but she motioned for him to sit back down. "Do not fear for against you I hold no grudge only against the one who manipulated you and bent you to her will like a marionette. She is the one who wrongly claims the label of the one who carried you in her womb and bore you." He said nothing so she continued "I am Aurora, and over the centuries, and millenniums, I have seen many things, and given life to many beings, while their mothers carried them and sent them forth into the world. Your mother was one of them, your real mother that is, such a fine lady she was, you have her eyes." "Who was she?" he asked tentatively. She smiled and said "It is a long story, shall you want you to hear it?" "Yes." "Ah well then, it was thirty year from today, when the specimen named JENOVA, was found buried deep within the bowels of the earth. The one who found was an intelligent yet kind man named Professor August Gast and his apprentices Professor Denka Hojo, and Professor Lucrecia Omen. Eager to learn more about this find, they moved it to a laboratory in the bottom of a large mansion in a small, quiet town named Nibelheim. There the three began to research the specimen, and were guarded by young quiet man, named Vincent Valentine, a member of the Turks. Though he spent most of his time outside of the mansion, he was often seen in the company of the beautiful Lucrecia. The two soon fell in love, and were very close. One day however, during studying, the two male scientists were studying alone, when Gast wondered aloud if perhaps spawning children with cells of the creature in them, would help their research. He discarded this idea, not even considering the idea of experimenting the idea of experimenting on humans. Hojo on the other hand was enthralled. He sent out Soldiers from ShinRa to abduct innocent people to perform his twisted experiments upon. After countless failures, Hojo realized that one more successful were the younger ones, drifting into the children category. Perhaps if the child was unborn, who knew the possibility? And he knew of one person he could use to his twisted purpose, poor ill-fated Lucrecia. Gast was away at that time, and so it was just the three in the house alone. When Hojo brought up he wanted to marry Lucrecia, she was surprised but thrilled. For although she loved Vincent, she also fancied Hojo, who loathed her for she was the only one who thought it impossible that JENOVA was an Ancient. It wasn't long after the wedding, that he attempted to impregnate her, and every time he failed. She soon began to regret her decision, but declined Vincent's offer when he suggested they run away together. And that night they spent together was when you were conceived, of course she didn't know right away. But the night after, Hojo also had a course with her, and the next day it was apparent she was pregnant. But not with his, but Vincent's, thus the experiments began, and soon they took their toll of her. She was sick all of the time, and could barely stand. She knew she was dying but did not want to worry her love. She knew it wasn't Hojo's child and one cool night, she went into labor a month and a half early. Gast returned that night, and learned of what his apprentice had done against his will, confronted him. But when you were born, Hojo eluded the good doctor and carried you to the basement. She died without ever feeling your rhythm of life in her arms once. She half died in agony, alone in the world. Enraged at the Professor's reaction Vincent, after Gast escaped with you, confronted Hojo who in turn shot, severing off his left arm from the elbow. He experimented on him and locked him up away in the basement. You were sickly at birth so they had no choice but to return to Midgar with you. And so your life began, but this is not however where it ends." He stared for the longest time as she finished her speech, and finally he broke down into tears, crying like a newborn does in it's first hours of life. She cradled him in her arms, and whispered "Hush my baby, don't cry now, you'll get to see her." "When?" "When you return to the Land of the Living, with Miss Aeris Gainsborough." He lifted his head, and said, "I'm going back?" "Yes, there is something you and she must do, so please prepare yourself." Within a flash of light Aurora was gone, leaving Sephiroth alone to his thoughts.  
  
Waiting under a large oak tree where Shi-Shora, Seng-Sun, and two others. A tubby jolly looking young man, wearing midnight blue gold lined robes with a small cap upon his neatly combed black hair, holding the hand of a regal brunette, with velvety purple eyes, and wearing a silk flower kimono with a matching barrette in her hair. This was Tibo and Shi-Shora and Seng-Sun's daughter, Leila, his wife by his side. They lifted their heads as a flash of blinding white light filled the area, announcing the coming of Aurora. She wore a soft white kimono, her hair piled upon her head with a crystal crown. She looked around her and said softly "Guardians, I thank you for coming. As you know, two of the souls in the Lifestream were meant to be on Earth still. Sephiroth's fates were unexpected and completely out of hand, as was Aeris's. Fortunately, it seems as though they can be reversed. Shi-Shora, Seng-Sun, and Tibo, I leave it in your hands to take this orb," at these words she presented the group with a clear orb filled with light, "and resurrect the flower girl and the SOLDIER. Leila, you are to accompany me back to the hall, we have much to discuss there." Leila nodded, kissed her husband goodbye leaving the other three guardians with the orb. Tibo was the first to break the silence "Then, shall we go?" "Aye" the others said in unison. They disappeared into a blue portal leading to the Land of the Living.  
  
End Chapter One. 


	2. Letter from Author

Author's Note:  
  
Until I get more reviews I will not write anymore of this story. Sorry for tjhe  
  
few fans out there who have read it.  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
WhiteRose Petals 


	3. Letter from Author II

Author's Note:  
  
Second letter I have written since starting this fanfic just to say that well I hve Writer's Block.   
  
Don't expect anything for a little bit. If you want to read anything else. I'm writingh something  
  
in my free time at home sick. It's called   
  
"Aura"  
  
If you want to read it you may find it more interesting than this one. If so say. Well this ends  
  
my message.  
  
Signed,  
  
WhiteRosePetals 


	4. Another Letter from Author: A New Fic on...

To All it May Concern:  
  
I have decided to write another fanfic while waiting to get inspiration  
  
back on this one. It's gonna be called  
  
"Miracles Happen"  
  
It might be renamed later on and so with much ado, keep your eyes open.  
  
Signed,  
  
WhiteRosePetals  
  
P.S. Also I changed my mind about some of the pairings, and there only be one new character in this up and coming fanfic. Thanx!! 


	5. Chapter Two The Return of Aeris, Memorie...

****

A/N: Yes you may all rejoice I finally made another chapter. A lot of this will be based in the past, all things that are italicized, with * around them are memories, just italicized words are thoughts. Oh and I 'd suggest you read "To Love a SOLDIER" if this chapter doesn't make much sense to you.

Chapter Two- The Return of Aeris/ Memories of Sephiroth

It was midday; the sun was sinking behind the clouds, warming her pale skin. Her midnight blue curls fell down her back in a haphazard braid. Her dark green eyes scanned the surroundings about her. Smoothing out her muddy pants, Erica Myrone, climbed out of the hole she was digging. It had been three years since she'd moved here with her son, Turkei. Three years of back breaking labor, and experiencing the almost near end of the world with other Bone Village dwellers. But she loved it here. She felt she was actually doing something to learn more about herself, and her planet. She was one of the last Cetra on the Planet, and her son was half of one. Her cousins had long since disappeared or passed on. Her husband, well, he'd been gone for almost six years now, it was hard to think he would ever come back now. Turkei always told her though

"He's comin' back momma, I'm tellin' you he's a-comin' back." Such a sweet child, with all the naïve characteristics of a four year old, his short silver locks always tangled and messy, a bright smile on his little face, his big green eyes that mirrored her own. Yes, that was her Turkei, her little baby, the only last link of Sephiroth. Leaning against the meeting hall's wall, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to be taken back to that day.

******

__

*"Get' in here ya little brat!" He yanked her up by her arm, tears running down her face. Her short blue hair fell over her big eyes, as he pulled her roughly down a long, cold hallway. It had been two days since the strange men had taken her from her aunt's home, and to this hellhole they called Midgar. Two days that the freaky scientist Hojo had been fiddling with the poor thing, taking blood tests, strapping her to tables, monitoring her every move. Two days since she saw her aunt brutally murdered in front of her eyes. Not something you'd want to remember as a four-year-old. She sobbed, screaming

"NO! I want my auntie!" He yanked her harder, she could feel the bruises forming on her arm. 

"You're aunt ain't never comin back ya little brat. You're lucky the Professor needs ya or I'd kill you right now." Growling he pushed open the door to a dark room. He tossed her inside, causing her to slam into the metal wall. Blood trickled out of a corner of her mouth. Whimpering the man growled back at her

"I'll be back for ya in the morning, brat!" she curled into a little ball, burying her face into the flower printed material of her dress. She sobbed like a baby, blood dripping from her nose and mouth. Large bruises covered both of her arms, as well as her legs. 

"I want my momma." She whimpered. 

"Who's there?" came a cold voice. She lifted her head and whispered softly

"Erica Myrone." From the shadows a little boy emerged, two years older than her, short silver hair, bangs hiding his glow in the dark green eyes. He wore white shirt and torn jeans. Crouching in front of her, eyes narrowed he said

"Are you new here?" Nodding, she buried hr face back into her skirt.

"I'm Sephiroth, I've been here since I was a baby." Lifting her head, she stared at the little boy.

"Hi Sephy." She whispered. He squinted at her in the dark before asking

"What happened to your face?" 

"The bad man slapped it hard. He said I was a brat. He killed my auntie." Wrapping his arms around the small figure he said

"It's ok. That's Butch, he's always been an abusive jerk. Don't worry about it, you're not the only one, I've still got the scars from one of my meetings with him." 

Lifting her head, she gave him a timid smile and said

"Sephy, would you be my friend?" He looked at her for a few seconds before saying

"Sure, Erica." *

******

"Momma?" came a small voice. Opening her eyes she looked down onto the little silver haired boy staring back at her. God he looked so much likes his father. Shaking her head, the same timid smile on her face she said

"No sweetie, go back and play with Gabe." Shrugging he ran back to the little dark haired girl who was watching from not to far away. Sighing she set back to work, trying anything to drown out the memories of the years she spent at Midgar. 

******

It seemed like a dream at first to Aeris, the bright light and then the feeling of cold wrapping around her. It wasn't she had been sent back to the land of the living. But it wasn't as the beautiful girl named Leila took her hand and led her back to the light. She sighed, she was alive. Exhausted, she fell into a deep sleep with one name in her mind

"Cloud."

******

He was awakened by the sound of the telephone ringing in his ears. Rolling out of bed onto the cold hardwood floor, he reached for it. Red XIII's voice filled his head

"Cloud something strange is going on at the City of Ancients, get there immediately!" That woke his mind to the fullest. Grabbing his sword, he ran out the door into the bright sunlight.

******

When they arrived there, everything was as it should be. Nothing was out of order. Cloud however was not satisfied, he ran to the place where he laid all that time ago. What his eyes saw was what he only thought he could experience in a dream. Running out into the water, taking her into his arms, he felt her heartbeat, her breath on his skin. Tears ran from his eyes onto her face, awakening her. Her green eyes looked into his own sapphire ones, whispering in her soft voice,

"I'm back Cloud, to be with you." He held her close not evening noticing the others had come running towards him, shocked expressions on their faces. 

******

He opened his Mako eyes, surveying his surroundings with ever-calculating eyes. Slowly rising from the floor, he prepared to leave the Northern Crater. He needed to get to Cloud as soon as possible the Planet had said to him. Also he needed to make amends with another individual. Sheathing his sword, he made his way out, the name on his lips, 

"Erica." 

****

End Chapter Two.

A/N: Cheesy, yes, but I can guarantee there will be more chapters on the way with this story. So all you fans out there; keep your reviews ready! ~___^


End file.
